looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Tweety
While '''Tweety '''appears to be an innocent, vulnerable canary, underneath his delicate, yellow exterior beats a crafty heart. Summary In ''Devil Dog, Tweety is once again trying to get away from Sylvester. However, as a twist in the usual antics, the Tasmanian Devil shows up and Tweety notices that Taz is behind Sylvester and says "I tawt I saw a Tasmanian Devil." Sylvester doesn't believe Tweety and grabs him. Tweety says "I did, I did," as Taz is right behind Sylvester ready to eat them both. Sylvester notices and start running away from him. The odd thing about this episode is that Tweety helps Sylvester. Tweety and Sylvester manage to escape from Taz, by running to the kitchen, as he ate the table and Tweety flying away up the chimney with Sylvester on his legs. After Taz falls back to Daffy and Bugs, they both run back inside of Granny's mansion. Snapshot20110626163003.png|Tweety is in the corner of the house trapped with Sylvester close to eating him.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626163032.png|Tweety notices Taz snuck in the house.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626163036.png|Tweety gets grabbed by Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626163166.png|Sylvester and Tweety try to escape from the Tasmanian Devil.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626163213.png|Taz destroys the kitchen and door, as Tweety tries to fly away.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626163309.png|Tweety and Sylvester hiding behind a chair.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626163324.png|Tweety starts to fly with Sylvester hanging onto his feet.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626163422.png|Tweety flies himself and Sylvester up the chimney.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626163452.png|Tweety and Sylvester make it out of the chimney safely.|link=Devil Dog He appears in Eligible Bachelors in Granny's flashback, and at the end of the episode telling Sylvester his gender. Snapshot20110708013507.png Snapshot20110708013438.png Snapshot20110708013419.png Snapshot20110708013410.png Snapshot20110708013407.png Snapshot20110708013358.png Snapshot20110708012259.png Snapshot20110708012255.png Snapshot20110708012209.png Snapshot20110708012201.png Snapshot20110708012150.png Snapshot20110708012104.png Snapshot20110708012031.png Snapshot20110708012026.png Snapshot20110708011849.png He briefly appears in Double Date singing about being polite, but not before trying to get eaten by Sylvester. THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12.jpg|Tweety singing Be Polite. He later appears in To Bowl or Not to Bowl's Merrie Melodie, Yellow Bird, trying to get caught by Sylvester. However, Sylvester fails to catch him again, due to the fact he kept running into a little girl's sun castle at a beach and how Crusher plummeted him. He appears in another Merrie Melody in Newspaper Thief called Tasmanian Meltdown with Sylvester. Appearances Season 1 *108. Devil Dog (debut) *110. Eligible Bachelors *112. Double Date (Merrie Melodies) *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl (Merrie Melodies) *114. Newspaper Thief (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *126. Point Laser Point Season 2 *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle (ca''meo'') *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly *217. Gribbler's Quest (Merrie Melodies) *218. The Grand Old Duck of York (cameo) *219. Ridiculous Journey Trivia *Tweety fought in World War II, as revealed in Eligible Bachelors. **Because he fought in World War II, there is no telling how old he really is. *In Ridiculous Journey, Sylvester says that he loves Tweety. **However, Sylvester immediately denies that he said it, embarrassed. Gallery Tweety Dancing Freely.png Sylvester Tries to Put Tweety in his Mouth.png|Sylvester tries to eat Tweety. Cute Tweety.jpg Tweety (The Looney Tunes Show).png Tweety with name posters-rf4d30171e51c47518bcc73b9328d5e4d fclyq 400.jpg Tweety daydreaming postcard-p239977947559737159envli 400.jpg Angry tweety square stickers-p217020547103301331bah05 400.jpg LT icons Tweety 96x96.jpg Lt_tweety_174x252.png Tweety Pie Being Cute.jpg Sylvester, Taz & Tweety - Ridiculous Journey.png|Sylvester, Taz, and Tweety|link=Ridiculous Journey Ridiculous journey.png|Tweety reuniting with Granny Granny's house.png|The house he lives in Taz, Tweety & Sylvester - Ridiculous Journey.png|Taz, Sylvester, and Tweety fighting Tweety giving up on life.png|Tweety willingly puts himself into Sylvester's mouth, after hearing Daffy's horrible piano playing tweety diapers.jpg Category:Characters